


[podfic] Five things Jack doesn't keep on his desk any more

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [50]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: 1. His diary.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Five things Jack doesn't keep on his desk any more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five things Jack doesn't keep on his desk any more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75750) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire). 



****

****Title:** [Five things Jack doesn't keep on his desk any more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/75750)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jadesfire/profile)[jadesfire](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jadesfire/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Torchwood

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:01:47

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/51%20\(TW\)%20_Five%20things%20Jack%20doesn't%20keep%20on%20his%20desk%20any%20more_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
